Los Polos Opuestos se Atraen (Fire x Ice)
by AlmuRL08VocaloidIE
Summary: Nuestros protagonistas hacen un viaje por equipos, lo que nadie les dijo es que se iban a acabar enamorando de su polo opuesto, ¿cómo puede ser?. Goenji&Fubuki. Nagumo&Suzuno. Hiroto&Midorikawa. Endou&Kazemaru (Principales)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa~! Aquí yo, por primera vez, con un Fic, que como su nombre indica, es de Fire x Ice :3 Y, bueno, como principales tiene a Goenji x Fubuki y Burn/Nagumo x Gazelle/Suzuno, pero también otras como Hiroto x Midorikawa (esa pareja no puede faltar, siendo la 3ª pareja favorita de una servidora es imposible que falte) y Endou x Kazemaru, que me llega a el alma (?). Gñeh, les dejo ya con el Fic, ¿si?**

* * *

Dos chicos, con un destino por delante, ser los príncipes del país del hielo y nieve. Se estaban dando los últimos arreglillos antes de salir a la ceremonia.

El hermano mayor, Fuusuke Suzuno, o Gazelle era un joven de cabellos blancos, carácter frío como el color azul de sus ojos y tez un poco morena.

Y, el hermano menor, Shirou Fubuki, o también Yuki, dicho por su hermano, era un chico de cabellos gris clarito que llegaba a un tono plateado. Ojos grisáceos o Aquas, de un carácter infantil, amable, adorable, moe y, algunas veces, emo y una piel tan blanca como la nieve.

Salieron de allí tomados de las manos, como los hermanos que eran y que se querían.

-Buenos días, Shirou, Fuusuke.-saludó un joven de cabellos verdes recogido en una coleta, piel morena y ojos negros como el carbón.

-Buenos días, Ryuuji.-devolvieron el saludo con una reverencia.

-Les esperan afuera.-añadió otro joven más de cabellos azulados, que le llegaba por los hombros (N/A: Sí, Kazemaru tiene el cabello corto, me parece muy lindo así), ojos color carmín y una piel morena tirando a clarito.

-Íbamos para allá.-respondió Suzuno con una sonrisa.

-Les acompañaremos en la ceremonia. Después de todo, nosotros ya somos príncipes de nuestros reinos.-afirmó el peliverde con una amplia sonrisa que demostraba amistad.

-Me parece bien.-terminó Fubuki tomando de la mano a Midorikawa. Suzuno le imitó, pero éste tomó la mano de Kazemaru y juntos se fueron a la ceremonia.

{En el Reino del Fuego y la Lava}

-Te dije que fueras más rápido.-regañó un chico de cabellos rojos con una forma peculiar arriba del todo, unos ojos ámbares y una piel clara.

-No es mi culpa que roncaras tan fuerte.-reprochó otro joven de piel morena, ojos negros y pelo color crema.

-Ya paren de pelear, eso solo retrasará las cosas.-esta vez, habló otro chico pelirrojo, pero este tenía una piel pálida y unos ojos jade.

-Kiyama tiene razón, mejor dejen de pelear y apúrense, recuerden que son ustedes los que tienen la ceremonia y no nosotros.-apoyó un chico castaño con banda en la cabeza de color naranja, piel entre morena y clara y unos ojos marrón intenso.

-Mamoru, si no recuerdas, en vuestra ceremonia, a Burn y a mi nos costó al rededor de media hora o más levantaros.-se defendió el pelicrema.

-¡Sólo apúrate, Shuuya!-gritó enojado Kiyama.

{En la ceremonia, con Fubuki y Suzuno}

-¿Cuánto más tardarán los dos discípulos a príncipes del reino del Fuego y La lava?-preguntó un impaciente Gazelle al borde de desesperación.

-No sé, pero tenemos que poner esperanzas en que llegarán.-afirmó el hermano menor con una sonrisa, en un intento de dar ánimos a Fuusuke.

Mientras, los dos hermanos, Burn o Nagumo Haruya y Goenji Shuuya, corrían por un pasillo que llegaba a la ceremonia junto con Endou Mamoru y Kiyama Hiroto. Se divisaba una lucecita al fondo que parecía brillar con colores azulados.

-Allá está.-gritó el ojiámbar esperanzado de ver ese juego de tonos azules. Consiguieron salir, sí, pero...¡10 minutos después de la hora en la que tenían que llegar!

Exploraron minuciosamente el lugar desde el sitio donde estaban, dando a encontrar a aquel grupo compuesto de cuatro chicos que reían para no desesperarse más por la tardanza del reino de Fuego y Lava.

-Miren, por fin llegan.-dijo Suzuno mirando de reojo a el grupo de recién llegados.

-Bien, daremos comienzo a la ceremonia del reino de Hielo y Nieve y Fuego y Lava.-comenzó a hablar Terumi Aphrodi, el rey supremo de todo el mundo, Dios de la Tierra en si.-Y, que den un paso a delante los hermanos mayores.-Haruya Nagumo y Fuusuke Suzuno dieron un paso adelante.

-Les rociaremos con agua bendita.-avisó Matsukaze Tenma, el Dios de la amistad.

-Prepárense.-advirtió Ranmaru Kirino, el Dios del Amor.

-Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, los dos de 15 años, ¿están dispuestos a afrontar cualquier cosa por vuestro reino?-los dos asintieron tras lo que dijo el Dios Takuto Shindou, Dios de la sabiduría.-Bien, vuestro reinado va a comenzar.-aquella cascada que era la que daba los brillos de color azul en el túnel se acercó a Suzuno y a Nagumo, rociándolos de aquel agua a la que llamaban bendita. Para ser una cascada mojaba muy poco.

-Volved a vuestros puestos.-ordenó Terumi. Los dos obedecieron y regresaron a sus respectivos lugares. Ryuuji Mudorikawa, Kazemaru Ichirouta y Suzuno Fuusuke animaban a Shirou Fubuki a que dejase sus nervios y saliese allí a triunfar.

Por otro lado, Nagumo solo sonrió a su hermano menor.

-Ahora, los dos menores. Dad un paso al frente.-los dos obedecieron. Fubuki estaba realmente nervioso, no sabía que hacer, quería que la tierra se lo tragase en aquel momento.

Shuuya observó aquel nerviosismo y justo cuando Fubuki lo miró le guiñó un ojo en señal de que se tranquilizase.

-Les rociaremos con agua bendita.-volvió a pronunciar el Dios de la Amistad.

-Prepárense.-advirtió por segunda vez el Dios del Amor.

-Shuuya Goenji, 15 años, Shirou Fubuki, 14 años, ¿están dispuestos a afrontar cualquier cosa por vuestro reino?-Goenji asintió con seguridad y Fubuki, asintió también, pero con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por su vergüenza. La cascada hizo el mismo movimiento y los roció de agua.

-Volved a vuestros puestos.-volvió a ordenar el Dios rubio.-Ahora sí, príncipes del Hielo y Nieve, Fuego y Lava, Bosque y Viento y Tierra y Electricidad, reúnanse en la sala de atrás y hablaremos.-dijo Terumi para salir de allí dejando solo humo y confusión.

-¡Venga, Yuki, lo hiciste bien!-animó el peliblanco a su hermanito que lo abrazaba avergonzado.

-P-pero...-decía el peliplateado levantando un poco su cabeza del pecho del mayor.

-Será mejor que vayamos a donde Terumi-sempai.-anunció Goenji pasando por el lado de aquel grupo, pareciéndole así, muy tierna la escena que montaban los dos hermanos.

Todos asintieron y fueron tras el grupo que vino del reino de Fuego y Lava.

{Ya en la habitación nombrada por el Dios}

-Buenos días, príncipes.-saludó Terumi con una sonrisa que solo podía mostrar a los Dioses y a los príncipes.

-Buenos días, Terumi-sempai.-saludaron todos.

-Veo que algunos lo pasaron un poco mal en la ceremonia.-dijo mirando con una sonrisa divertida a Fubuki.

-Ve al grano, Terumi, algunos tenemos cosas que hacer.-dijo Takuto mirando con una sonrisa pícara a Kirino, que se sonrojó.

-Bien, primero que todo, entregaremos los poderes a cada uno de los nuevos príncipes. Deduzco que los demás ya los tendrán, a no ser que hayan perdido la fuerza vital.-pronunciaba el rubio, mirando amenazante a el Dios Tsurugi, que miraba a los dos príncipes del Hielo y Nieve con lujuria.-Tomen asiento, por favor.

Shirou se sentó junto a a su hermano, que al lado suyo tenía a Burn, Ryuuji y Hiroto, mientras que al lado de Fubuki estaban Shuuya, Mamoru e Ichirouta. Los dos últimos al parecer ya se conocían, pues hablaban muy enérgicamente.

-Aquí están sus poderes, espero que los sepan usar correctamente.-habló Tenma con una sonrisa entregando respectivamente cada poder a cada uno. A Fubuki el de Hielo; Suzuno Nieve; Goenji Fuego y Nagumo; Lava.

-Ahora, hablemos. Saldrán a una aventura, pero, tenemos que hacer dos equipos y no sabría elegir.

-Terumi-sempai, ¿puedo?-preguntó el peliazul, a lo que Afuro asintió.-Creo que cada uno de un reino debería estar en un equipo. Quiero decir, Ryuuji y yo, que estamos en el mismo reino, no estemos en el mismo grupo, ¿no crees?

-Me gusta la idea, pero yo no soy quien para decidir quien va con quien, príncipe Ichirouta.

-Por eso, Mamoru hará los equipos. Tiene una gran capacidad para escoger.-afirmó el ojicarmín sonriendo al castaño.

-Gracias, Ichi-chan.-agradeció para levantarse.-Tenía pensado en poner a Nagumo, Fubuki, Kazemaru y yo, pero, me di cuenta que en la ceremonia, Shuuya le guiñó un ojo a Shirou.-explicaba Mamoru. Aunque por fuera parecía alguien sin mucho sentido común, por dentro era astuto y muy inteligente.

_-¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de eso?_-se preguntó el pelicrema perplejo de lo que el castaño dijo, "Shuuya le guiñó un ojo a Shirou". Los dos se sonrojaron y clavaron las miradas en Endou.

-Y por eso me di cuenta de que Shuuya podría proteger al pequeño Fubuki, que es el menor de todos nosotros.-seguía diciendo sin pausa.-Y por eso los equipos serán: Goenji, Fubuki, Kazemaru y yo y Nagumo, Suzuno, Midorikawa y Hiroto.

-Me gusta tu manera de pensar, Mamoru Endou. Mañana tendrán tiempo de despedirse, pues seguiréis caminos distintos, aunque el punto de encuentro es el mismo para los dos; el reino de la Luz y Oscuridad, gobernados por Tsunami y Tachimukai, de la Luz, que se unirán a ustedes y Tobitaka y Toramaru, de la Oscuridad, que tendréis que luchar contra ellos.-terminó Terumi.-Takuto, Ranmaru, Matsukaze, Kyousuke, nos vamos.-ordenó para desaparecer.

-Mañana...¡comienza la aventura!-gritaba feliz el castaño que de la emoción no pudo evitar besar a Kazemaru, su amante, por eso le decía Ichi-chan. Llamó la atención de todos los príncipes, se separaron y se sonrojaron violentamente.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado ^^ Je, je :) También quiero saber vuestra opinión acerca de la sabía actitud de Endou y poner a los personajes del GO! como Dioses, más Terumi que representa a el Dios Zeus, Dios de Dioses. No sé mucho de mitología y eso, pero cuando me meto en algo, me meto en serio, como Endou :D**

**Sin nada más, ¡me despido!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :D Aquí vengo yo (¡Wiiii!) Además, hice este capi. escuchando una canción de Rin&Len y se me subieron los ánimos, wiii! (Principalmente porque tenía el ánimo por los suelos QAQ).**

**Disclaimer: Cuando deje de temerle a la oscuridad y a que la gente aparezca de repente al lado mío, estoy muy segura de que habré comprado Inazuma Eleven eWe Mientras, es de Level-5 :')**

* * *

Todos se despedían con mucho pesar, sobre todo Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Fubuki y Suzuno, que eran tan amigos que ahora separarse era algo muy duro.

-Ahora vuelvo, ¿si?-habló el peliblanco dirigiéndose a los chicos de Fuego y Lava.-Oye, tú.-llamó con una cara seria.-Quiero que cuides bien de mi hermano, de lo contrario perderás tu capacidad para tener hijos.-amenazó poniendo una cara todavía más seria de lo que ya estaba.

-Pensaba cuidarlo aunque no me lo dijeras.-se defendió con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Así me gusta. Otra cosa...-se puso a pensar en lo que iba a decir.-¡Ah! Preséntame a tu hermano tulipán.

-¿Dices a Nagumo? Bien.-esta vez si sonrió verdaderamente.-Nagumo, te llaman.

-Ahora estoy contigo.-habló sin darse la vuelta.-Bien, ¿qué quieres?

-Es él el que quiere.-señaló a Suzuno, que tenía una sonrisa.

-Ajá. Pues vete, Shuuya.

-No hagas barbaridades.-le comentó al oído.

-Lo intentaré.

…

-¿De qué hablará Fuusu-nii?-preguntó Shirou mirando como peleaban Nagumo y él.

-Tal vez se odien mutuamente.-respondió el peliazul desordenando los cabellos del menor.

-Hola, Fubuki-chan, soy Endou Mamoru, vuestro nuevo acompañante y, si se consigue, amigo.

-Es un honor conocer al príncipe de la tierra, es un elemento muy poderoso por lo que me decía mi onii-chan.-decía el albino con una sonrisa.

-Y mi hermano es Kiyama Hiroto, el príncipe de la electricidad y compañero de tu hermano.-en verdad Endou era muy espabilado en esto de los elementos, cuando se metía en algo no lo dejaba a medias.-Deduzco que aun no conoces a Burn o Haruya y a Shuuya, ¿verdad?-preguntó quitándose su banda naranja y poniéndosela como muñequera. Le daba un aspecto un poco rudo.

-No, no los conozco. Aunque, mi hermano sí y no se llevan muy bien.-respondió con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

-Pues, mejor que con Haruya no te metas nunca, puedes acabar mal.-aconsejaba Mamoru, a lo que Kazemaru asentía.

…

-Hola, soy Midorikawa Ryuuji.-se presentaba nuestro peliverde.

-¡Vete!-gritaron los dos que peleaban por un comentario de Nagumo que hizo explotar el cerebro del peliblanco.

-Oye, yo solo quería hacer amigos...-lloriqueaba con un puchero que le hacía ver adorablemente adorable. Hiroto se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente fue a reconfortarle.

-Hola, Ryuuji-chan. Me llamo Kiyama Hiroto, es un placer conocerte.-sonrió con tal dulzura que hizo al amante del helado saltar en sus brazos.

…

Sonó una explosión, o por lo menos eso parecía. Tras una niebla densa apareció el Dios Tsurugi.

-Hola, "amigos".-saludó sonriendo con maldad.

-Hola.-respondieron con miedo, sabiendo que Tsurugi Kyousuke era el Dios de la Muerte.

-Veo que pronto partiréis.-acertó de lleno. Se paró a mirar a cada chico uno por uno.-Me recordáis a Tenma Matsukaze.-habló sincero señalando a Endou y Fubuki.-Tú, castaño, representas su inteligencia, mientras que tú, pequeño, representas su timidez y amabilidad.

Los dos príncipes se miraron confusos, hasta que el Dios pegó un grito:

-¡Y por eso mismo, estad muy atentos a lo que os rodea, pequeños diablos!

-El diablo eres tu, engendro del mal...-murmuraron Suzuno y Nagumo.

-Todo a vuestro alrededor puede traicionaros, y llevaros a donde menos queráis estar.-explicaba con tal seriedad, que a Endou y a Fubuki le daban cada dos por tres escalofríos en le espalda.

-Seas o no el Dios de la Muerte no voy a dejar que le toques un pelo a mi hermano menor.-advirtió el ojiazul echándole una mirada asesina.

-¿Te gustaría morir pronto, príncipe de la Nieve?-musitó de manera arrogante.-Eres muy estúpido al desafiarme.-comentó mirando al cielo.-Mejor emprendéis vuestro viaje y así los peligros te matarán en él.-desapareció de la misma manera que hacía el Dios Aphrodi. Apareció en una habitación digna de un Dios, con paredes que tenían jeroglíficos en ellas. En una tumbona se encontraba el Dios Matsukaze, solo cubierto por una manta.

-Tsurugi-kun, ¿has venido a continuar?-preguntó sonrojado tapándose más con la manta.

-Sí, pero para ti es Tsurugi-sama.-respondió posicionándose arriba del menor.

-Hazme gemir, Tsurugi-sama.-pidió el castaño colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del Dios de la Muerte.

-Eso pensaba. Gemirás más que el Dios Ranmaru.-murmuró sensualmente a la oreja del menor y se dispuso a morder el lóbulo de dicha oreja.

…

-Y, ¿por dónde vamos?-rompió el hielo el peliverde mirando para todos los lados dudoso.

-Llamamos al Dios Aphrodi, ¿no?-le respondió Hiroto.

-No me llaméis, estoy aquí.-dijo el rubio detrás del ojijade, asustándolo de una manera sobrenatural.

-¿Cuándo llegas...?-iba a preguntar Kazemaru, pero el Dios interrumpió.

-No te interesa.-respondió con morritos.-Se me olvidó darles el mapa, aquí tienen.-sonrió nervioso por su equivocación.-¡Ah! Otra cosa, les esperan dos chicos a cada uno, a el equipo de Shirou-chan le esperan un chico de elemento hielo y fuego. Y al de Fuusuke-chan de electricidad y bosque. No recuerdo sus nombres pero ya los conoceréis.-terminó de decir.-Endou, encárgate del mapa, Hiroto, tú igual.-ordenó para hacer su típica desaparición.

-¡Ya quiero conocerlos!-decía Fubuki con una sonrisa y nervioso por hacer dos nuevos amigos que a saber quienes eran.

-Ahora, nos vamos, adiós hermano.-despidió Endou que parecía que le iban a saltar las lágrimas, pero no. Había que ser fuerte

-Que la pases bien, Shirou-nee. Tú también, Kaze-chan.-sonrió Fuusuke dejando un tierno beso en la frente del peliplateado.

-¡Onii-chan!-gritó el menor de los hermanos del reino helado llorando. Su hermano mayor era el que le protegía de todo, el que siempre le daba razón, el que siempre pero siempre le ayudaba en los peores momentos. Tener que separarse de él era como si te quitasen una parte del cuerpo.

-Mira, onee-chan. Tienes a tres amigos contigo y uno de ellos te va a proteger, ¿si? Confía en él como si fuese yo, sé que no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, pero es lo que hay.-animaba desordenando los platinados cabellos del menor.

-¡Hey!-gritó Goenji tras ser insultado "dulcemente".

-Bien, onii-chan, m-me voy...-respondió secándose las lágrimas que de sus ojos caían y no cesaban.

-Deja que yo lo cuide también, ¿te parece?-preguntó Kazemaru e hizo que Suzuno sonriera. El ojiazul confiaba plenamente en Kazemaru, que ya tenía 16 años. Tomó la mano del menor protectoramente y se fueron de allí. Todo el grupo intentaba animar al menor, incluso Goenji mostraba una sonrisa amable y sincera, cosa que nuca hacía, pues su "hermano mayor del alma" era demasiado pesado que así le era imposible sonreír.

{Ya más adelante. Con Suzuno, Nagumo, Midorikawa y Hiroto}

-¿Cuándo nos encontraremos a esos dos tipos?-preguntaba un impaciente Midorikawa.

-¿Y cuándo podrás callarte, pesado?-decía un desesperado Nagumos.-¡Llevas todo el santo camino preguntando lo mismo!

-Demonio con patas...-murmuró con morritos.-Nee, nee, Suzuno.

-¿Sí, Ryuuji?

-¿Podrías hacerme un helado con tus poderes?-preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Por decimoquinta vez, sí, toma.-otro desesperado más a la lista de "Chicos al borde de explotar por la desesperación". Movía sus manos en un intento de que esta vez si le saliese un buen helado, los otros estaban un poco derretidos por culpa de cierto chico de Lava que desprendía un calor insoportable.

-Ñam, que rico.-puso cara de Neko feliz e hizo sonrojar a Hiroto de lo lindo que se veía.

-Tal vez sean ellos dos.-señalaron Nagumo y Hiroto a dos chicos que hablaban enérgicamente.

-Hola, ¿ustedes son los dos chicos que tienen que acompañarnos en nuestro viaje?

-Sí. Mi elemento es la electricidad.-habló un chico de pelo blanco, lentes de diadema y una ropa bastante peculiar de color naranja y negro.

-El mío es el bosque, aunque me sé algunos hechizos de hielo.-dijo otro chico peliverde, con un rostro parecido al de Fubuki pero sus ojos verdes y turquesa. Llevaba una chaqueta naranja sin mangas, una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas pero por dentro mangas largas que venían en conjunto con la camiseta, en el brazo izquierdo tenía como un brazalete azul y unos shorts negros con rayas blancas a los lados. Su pelo estaba sujeto en dos coletas.

-Un gusto conocerlos.-respondieron todos a excepción de nuestro amable Nagumo.

-Tú debes ser Shirou Fubuki, ¿no?-preguntó el peliverde.

-Él es mi hermano.-respondió Suzuno.

-¿¡C-CÓMO!?-gritaron los dos que se acababan de encontrar.

-Aphrodi-sama nos dijo que íbamos con el equipo de Shirou Fubuki.-dijo el peliblanco de lentes en forma de diadema.

-Entonces los otros dos irían con nosotros...-decía un perplejo Hiroto. Suspiró y dijo:-No hay marcha atrás...Yo soy Kiyama Hiroto, un placer conocerlos.

-Yo me llamo Ryuuji Midorikawa, él es Suzuno Fuusuke y el de más allá Haruya Nagumo.-presentó a medio grupo Midorikawa,

-Nosotros somos...

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Les dejaré con el suspense de saber quienes eran los dos chicos que se encontraron ^3^ Tal vez sepáis quienes son por las descripciones y porque van juntos. Además, el peliverde es mi personaje favorito en cierta temporada/serie de I.E., que si la digo creo que sabréis cual es ¬3¬**

**No me matéis por no deciros quienes son, subiré la conti lo antes posible para no dejaros en suspense :D.**

* * *

**Sección nueva (¿?): Respondiendo Comentarios (Que ni siquiera sé si son respuestas serias xD):**

**Sakura Hecate: Ujum, primero que todo, un saludito :) Luego de eso, gracias :D Ja, ja, see, Goenji será descubierto por el resto de su vida (¿?) (Tranquila, ni yo lo entendí ^^U) Shiii, Shindou x Kirino también es mi favorita del GO! XD Pero no supera el GoenFubu _/risa malvada/_ Es que pensé que a Shindou le pegaba mucho ser Dios de la sabiduría y pues así salió la idea xD**

**Sekai Okami: No me llames -sempai, no merezco que me llamen por ese honorífico ^^ Ahora sí, HOLA! Sí, es mi primer Fic ^^ ¿Enserio salió tan bien? Arigattô 0w0 Nope, nunca faltará el CrossFire _/sonrisa pervertida/_ Soy demasiado fan de esa pareja xD Em, bueno, lo de TeruAtsu...no lo puedo decir... haría Spoiler y eso es trampa (¿?) Shii, Endou así es más sexy *^***

**Sakura Natsuki Hikari: ¿Las historias de este estilo no se ven todos los días? Yo pensé que sí -nótese el sarcasmo xD- ¡No mates al pato! _/gritando como loca/_... ¡No, por favor, esa carita de cachorro mojado no! Nunca puedo contra esas caras QwQ**

**Fanny Taka: Holiiis~~! Gracias, así es mi mente privilegiada (¿?) (En realidad mi mente solo tiene Yaoi xD) Es que, no me gusta ver siempre al mismo Goenji que es cerrado de sentimientos u.u ¡Por eso lo puse más lindo! _/salta como loca/_ Pues eso, nos leemos pronto x3**

**Un abrazo psicológico y...¡Chao, chao!**


End file.
